In recent years, the number of pixels and frame rate of cameras for business use have increased. Therefore, a load on a controller of a camera tends to increase more and more.
In order to reduce the load on the controller of the camera and minimize the camera, the following system is known. Specifically, in the system, processing such as RGB conversion, color distortion correction, image adjustment, and gamma correction with respect to raw data generated by the imaging element of the camera is performed by a development unit connected to the camera via an optical cable (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-216948